A Burning Infliction
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Natsu has an annoying case of hiccups and Lucy happens to know the perfect cure. NaLu. Fluff. OneShot.


_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

 **I'm taking old fics from my abandoned FanFic account SO PLEASE DON'T ACCUSE ME OF PLAGIARISM. THANK YOU!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy for those who haven't read this!**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"ARGGGG!" The dragonslayer roared, spouting fire everywhere. "THEY WONT *hic* GO AWAY!"

"My, my," Mirajane giggled as she served Gray a frosty glass full of ice. The boy took the glass, while sighing, "How annoying," in regards to the loud Natsu.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy asked, having just arrived at the guild in time to see Natsu bash his head repeatedly against the wall, creating a minor vibrating sensation against the soles of her boots.

"He has a bad case of hiccups." Happy explained, fluttering over to her as she took a seat at one of the rickety tables.

"Hiccups?" she mindlessly echoed with her forehead creasing as she watched Natsu set a table on fire with his incessant, nonsensical yelling. She sweat dropped. "They're annoying I guess…but not worth destroying the guild over."

"Aye," Happy agreed, landing on top of the table just as Natsu hotly walked over to them with angry flames in his eyes. "I *hic* HATE THIS!" he cried, slumping down next to Lucy, causing her to jump a bit as gripped onto her shoulders and madly shook her back and forth with a look of desperation on his face. "Lu*hic*cy, help!"

"S-Stop sh-sh-aking me fir-first!" she moaned, feeling a bit queasy and briefly wondering if this is how Natsu feels every time they're on some method of transportation.

To her relief, he stopped shaking her, but kept his firm hold on the bare skin of her shoulders and looked her in the eye with an unblinking intensity that it made all her blood rush to her face.

"So?!" he asked, sounding impatient.

 _So_? she frowned. _So what?_ She was too focused on how close his face was to her—how close his— "Lucy, *hic* c'mon!"

 _Oh right, his hiccups!_ "Hmm…Oh! I know! Scaring someone is supposed to get rid of them!"

"Oh!" Mira exclaimed, walking over to them with her face glowing with excitement. "I think I've heard that before!"

"I don't think that will work," Happy commented dryly, looking bored as he picked at his paws.

Lucy pouted. "Why not?" It seemed like a foolproof idea since even Mira had heard of it before.

"'Cuz I "hic* ain't scared of nothin'," Natsu answered, a cocky smile gracing his lips. "Right, Buddy?" His dark eyes drifted over to his feline friend.

Happy shook his head. "Nah, that's not it—and you're scared of a lot of things, Natsu!" The blue exceed looked over at Lucy.

"Oi, Happy!" Natsu glowered, finally releasing Lucy from his death grip to go wave a fist at his furry friend.

"Then what is it?" Lucy inquired, trying to figure out where exactly the cat was going with this.

"Because you're pretty scary looking, Lucy—especially up close—and Natsu still has the hiccups."

For moment, Lucy blinked dumbly as the let Happy's words wash over her like a tumbling wave at the beach, pulling her in deeply as it all sunk in. With her eyes blazing, she bellowed, "THAT'S HURTFUL!"

"Like *hic* I said," Natsu nonchalantly shrugged to Lucy's upmost annoyance, "noth*hic*in' scares me."

"Oh I wouldn't say nothing," Lucy mischievously grinned, rubbing her hands together as she thought up her menacing plan.

"See!" Happy cried, pointing his paw at her. "Lucy _is_ scary!"

Natsu crossed his arms in response, studying the blonde carefully as she glanced over at a certain scarlet haired mage, who was enjoying her strawberry shortcake. _This is going to be good_ , Lucy laughed evilly to herself. The celestial mage stood up and pulled out her key. "Open the gate of the twins! Gemini!"

"Piri, piri!" The duo appeared with a puff of glimmering star dust surrounding them.

"What is she doing, Natsu?" Happy whispered, looking a bit perplexed.

"No *hic* clue," Natsu whispered back.

"Gemini!" Lucy called in a commanding tone. "Turn into Natsu!" Lucy had to act fast, knowing Gemini couldn't copy ultra-powerful mages that well.

The twins quickly transformed into the fire mage. "Whoaaa!" Natsu and Happy looked amazed with their jaws hanging shamelessly open.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! Dragonslayer and Fairy Tail mage!" The Natsu copy cheered with his arm flexed to show off his pink guildmark on his right bicep.

"I can't tell who's the real Natsu!" Happy awed, looking between Natsu on sitting on the bench to the one standing in front of them.

"Me either!" Natsu marveled while hiccupping. He quickly jumped up and circled around his double, inspecting every inch that he could. "Oi! He's even got the same scar as me!"

Lucy face-palmed, not quite believing the dragonslayer's actions, all while Gray shook his head and distastefully muttered, "What an idiot…"

"Okay, Gemini," she said, wanting to get this over with because if things didn't go according to plan, then this very well could be the day Lucy dies… "G-Go shoot a fire ball or something over at Erza and her cake!"

"Wait what!?" The real Natsu suddenly panicked, looking at Lucy with his eyes wide in terror.

"I'm all fired up!" The pseudo-Natsu beamed. "Fire Dragon's roar!" A Flame, not anywhere near as powerful as the real Natsu's, burst out of Gemini's mouth and shot directly at the scarlet haired mage and her cake.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Mira watched in with blank stares, unsure how they should react just yet as the requip mage was roasted. Once Gemini completed the task, they vanished. Erza—burnt—remained frozen in place, her arm suspended in the air as though she were about to take another bite of her now charred cake.

"Ooh," Happy cooed with his paws covering his mouth, "you're gonna get it, Natsu!"

"Lucy!" Natsu hissed with a look of betrayal and pure panic written all over his wavering face. "What the hell?!"

" _NATSU!_ " The scarlet haired mage roared so loudly that even a lion would have ran for its life. " _YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!_ "

"It wasn't me!" Natsu wailed, frantically jumping up and down as he pointed his finger at Lucy. "It was Lucy! Honest!"

"How could it have been me?" Lucy gasped, feigning innocence. "It's not like I have a fire spirit or anything."

"LUCY, I HATE YOU!" Natsu yelped as Erza went in for the kill and Lucy quickly looked away not wanting to see the violence that she had caused.

"That actually was a good idea, Lucy!" Happy complemented. "I take back my comment about you being stupid!"

"When did you call me stupid?" she blinked dumbly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blue exceed nervously laughed, before flying away, leaving Lucy alone with her eye twitching.

Suddenly, the whole guild shook as a loud bang echoed throughout. " _Don't ever burn my cake again, Natsu!_ "

"Ayeee," Natsu weakly moaned.

Lucy whirled around and saw that the poor fire mage was indented into the wall. She hastily ran over to him with her stomach clenching with only _slight_ guilt. "You okay, Natsu?" she asked, concern seeping into her voice as she helped pull him off the wall.

"I'm perfect," he tried to grin, but ended up wincing thanks to the nice red mark on his cheek.

"I'm sor—Oh my god! I don't hear any hiccups!" she squealed, clapping her hands with gleeful pride. "My plan actually worked!"

Despite the pain, a small smile formed on Natsu's lips. "You're right!" I'M CURED! *Hic* DAMN IT!"

"Noo," Lucy pouted into her palms. Of course Natsu would be the only person who would still have hiccups after getting being Erza's punching bag."Stupid, Natsu. How could you screw up?"

"I *hic* screwed up?" he asked, looking incredulous as he and Lucy made their way over to the nearest table—the one Natsu had partially burned earlier.

"Looks like Lucy is stupid after all," Happy disappointedly sighed, landing on top of the table in a sulk.

"Try drinking water," Levy suggested, walking over to them with a glass in her hand. "But make sure you take about ten sips."

"Alright," Natsu exhaled loudly, taking the glass into his large hand. His did exactly as Levy instructed with everyone watching him with curious eyes.

Natsu slammed the glass down on the table when he finished and sat there for a moment without talking.

"Well?" Levy looked hopeful, gnawing on her lower lip.

*HIC* Natsu hit his head on the table causing poor Levy to sheepishly frown. "Sorry, Natsu, that's all I got."

"How about we just beat the crap outta him?" Gajeel appeared suddenly with his right hand punching into the palm of his left.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Lucy said, swearing nervously as she put her hands up in defense. And besides, Natsu still looked pretty bad after what Erza did to him…

But Gajeel wasn't listening as he swung his arm, ready to strike, but Levy grabbed him before he could hit the poor fire mage. "Gajeel! No!"

He reluctantly dropped his arm and with an irksome grunt, the iron dragonslayer turned away.

"It's hopeless," Natsu wept into his arms. "I'm *hic* cursed!"

Lucy's heart ached for the tormented slayer. She knew very well how annoying hiccups could be since she would always used to get them when she was younger. But she was lucky, her mother knew the perfect cure to the damned infliction.

And then she gasped. "How could I forget?!" She reached out and tenderly touched Natsu's tanned arm. "It's not hopeless! I still have one last trick up my sleeve!"

"But you don't have any sleeves, Lucy," Happy pointed out, noting that the celestial mage was wearing a pink tank top.

With a vein throbbing on her forehead, she gritted, "It's an expression, Happy."

"I don't think I want any more of your tricks." Natsu shuddered.

"Just trust me," she urged gently. "Now stand up!" But he didn't so she jumped onto her feet and tugged on the boy's arm with all her might. "Come..on…Natsu!"

"Only 'cuz you're annoyin' *hic* me," he grumbled, giving into her pull. Once he was up right, he gave Lucy a skeptical. "Now what?"

Lucy moved directly in front of him and leaned in close enough that her warm breath fanned tickled his nose. Natsu had this strange urge to step back, but he fought it off. "Wh-What are you doing?" he warily asked, his heart picking up its pace just a bit.

She didn't answer. Instead, she raised her hands up and placed them tightly on Natsu's head, right over his ears, allowing herself to silently revel in the feel of his soft, pink hair. "Just trust me," she whispered, though she had no idea _why_ she was whispering.

His heart was now hammering against his ribcage as her chocolate eyes burned into his. He could feel himself burning up, burning up so much, in fact, he thought for sure he would combust.

He looked away from her eyes only to find himself staring at her lips. They were slightly parted and for some reason, his breathing seemed to have stopped—not that it mattered since he was already intoxicated with her weird-Lucy scent—which he would never admit was his favorite scent of all. It almost made him weak in the knees— _What the hell_?

Natsu was sure he was on fire at this point.

She leaned her face very close to his, allowing her nose to bump his.

Correction, _now he was on fire—_ or so he thought.

 _Was she going to…?_

"You-you're not going to, like, kiss me, are you?" Natsu asked in a failed attempt to lighten the mood since he came out like a sputtering mess.

Now it was Lucy's turn to blush. "Wh-what? No! Of- Of course not! _Just swallow_ , you idiot!"

Natsu didn't need her to tell him to swallow considering he had just gulped right after he had asked her that very stupid question. But he swallowed again to make her happy, feeling utterly lost as sweat dampened the back of his neck and scarf.

"Well?" Lucy asked, still holding his head with her brows raised in wonder.

Natsu's eyes were bugging out. He felt frozen, unsure of what to say or how to act. He was completely out of his element.

Suddenly a giggle echoed between them. "Youuu likeee each other!"

Lucy broke away fast with her face flushing about a million degrees while Natsu remained staring at her in utter shock and confusion. "No more hiccups right?" she asked, digging her nails into her clenched fist in hopes to clear her dazed head.

Natsu quickly blinked away his confused look and smiled tenfold before jumping onto the guild table. With a fiery roar, he exclaimed, "I'M CURED!"

Lucy giggled, feeling very accomplished as she proudly announced, "It's a trick my mom used to use. You place your hands tightly over someone's ears and then you tell them to swallow and tada! No more hiccups!"

And everyone praised her and thanked her for getting the fiery idiot to finally shut up.

Natsu would never admit it, but he knew that wasn't the real reason why his hiccups were gone…

 **XOXOX**

"Your mom was a genius, Lucy!" Happy praised. "Too bad you didn't inherit her."

And Lucy attacked, strangling the cat before he could flee. "SHUT IT, CAT!"

"NATSU!" he cried, flapping his wings as he flailed around in Lucy's deadly arms. "HELP ME!"

"Alright, buddy," Natsu chuckled, moving behind Lucy so he could wrap his arms around her in an attempt to restrain her.

Lucy instantly froze. Breathing in his fiery scent, her heart skipped. Natsu's heated fingers slithered over hers and gently pried them off Happy's neck and with little effort, Happy was released.

Taking in Lucy's red cheeks and Natsu's arms still around her waist, the exceed sang, "You're in loovveeee!"

And once again, Lucy tried to go in for the attack, but Natsu crushed her tightly against his chest so his annoying friend could get to safety.

"Natsu!" she whined, struggling in the dragonslayer's hold. "Let go of me!"

Natsu laughed, secretly loving how mad she was getting and spun her around so that she was facing him, still incased in his arms. "Thanks for the help, Lucy," he said, giving her his notorious fanged smile.

Lucy gasped in surprise, having not been expecting to be thanked in such a way.

Natsu, on the other hand, mistook her gasp for a hiccup, or at least that's what he told himself. "Now you have the hiccups too?"

"Huh—MMM?" Lucy was cut off by Natsu's lips crushing her own. Her eyes were wide open in complete and utter shock, staring straight at Natsu's closed eyes.

She couldn't believe it.

Natsu was kissing her.

It couldn't be true.

Clearly it wasn't real, but then again…A tingling warmth spread from her lips all the way to the bottom base of her spine, leaving an oddly igniting sensation that made her turn to goo as she melted into the kiss.

And for a moment, nothing else mattered except the heat from Natsu's lips and the smell of his burning scent, pulling her in deeper and deeper and _deeper_ to the strange inferno that was Natsu _._

He pulled back and gave her a cheeky grin. "Now you're cured!" Meanwhile, Lucy gawked at him, not quite believing what had just happened as she numbly touched her still-tingling lips.

"Way to go, Lu-chan!" Levy cheered, her thumbs up.

"Unbelievable," Gray blinked, nearly dropping his glass of ice.

"Who knew that idiot had it in him?" Cana laughed, giddily drinking her foaming beer.

Lucy's heart stuttered for a moment—and in that stutter, it seemed to be enough to clear the heated fog in her brain. "I-I didn't have hiccups, you idiot!"

And she smacked him.

"OOooff!"

"Young love…" Happy wistfully sighed, fluttering above them.

 **The End~**

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **I repeat: THIS IS FROM MY OLD FANFIC ACCOUNT. DO NOT SEND ME HATE SAYING I COPIED THIS FIC!**

 **Hope you all liked this! Had to do lots of editing on it lol but prob still ton of mistakes whoops :')**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
